Bridge
by clockworkqueen
Summary: Naomi Ogawa is surrounded by crazy stuff. Her older sister is getting married to a prince to an actual country. Her friend is now being followed around by a bodyguard. Then there is the drama club that seems to be taking up more and more of her time! Drama from all this slowly begins to take over her life...
1. Sleepy

A yawn slipped my lips as I rested my head on my arms on the table. Why did I have to say yes to helping him last night? I knew I would probably regret it in the morning, and I am now.

"NAOMI!" a familiar voice screamed, "are you really sleeping during this incredibly important, life changing discussion!"

"Are you okay Naomi?" another person asked.

"She worked late last night, she was falling asleep during class," someone stated as I finally looked up at the three girls at the table.

"I do not understand why I need to hear this conver-" I began.

"We need to finish the costume design for the next play" Kosugi yelled enthusiastically, "we need to finish the preparations today!" I sighed as I looked around and noticed someone else at the table.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy. He had messy black hair and was wearing a suit that did not seem to match him.

"Oh" Emiko squeaked looking at the guy nervously, "he is Kaiji Akizuki, he is my…"

"Cousin" Kaiji interrupted.

Midori asked, "I thought he was your bodyguard." Silence fell on the table and Kosugi, surprisingly, did not say anything either. Maybe they all knew something that I did not.

"As long as it does not affect me, I do not really care" I said as I leaned back in the chair and stretched. It was most likely none of my business why Emiko has a bodyguard. I took out my phone and stood up, "also class is about to begin, I will see you later." I yawned as they said bye and I headed toward my psychology class.

* * *

I was on the train staring out the window. I said yes again! I am an idiot… This time I will ask him if I can sleep upstairs.

I yawned for what felt like the millionth time today.

At least my sister will be here this time. My sister's fiance and her went on a trip to his home country for reasons but they were finally back.

I stood up and ran off the train when I realized I reached my stop. I nearly missed it. My phone went off as I headed out of the station.

I pulled it out to see a message from Kosugi reminding me that tomorrow we are going over the music. I love Kosugi and everything, but she goes overboard on these plays. I have the feeling that I am going to get less and less sleep. Why did I join the drama club? Oh yeah, Emiko dragged me into it somehow.

After a few minutes of walking, I reached the goal location. Long Island, my "uncles" bar. I walked through the door to see Kunihiko (my uncle), Akari (my sister), and everyone else. Everyone said hello I as I walked in and saw my soon to be brother-in-law, Ren, sleeping at the bar. I wish I could do that too…

"Are you okay Naomi?" Takao asked and I felt my cheeks redden. Takao is one of the nicest guys I know and I have had a crush on him ever since the moment I met him. I never said anything to him because he is about six years older than I am.

"Just tired… did not get enough sleep last night because someone kept me at the bar until after midnight," I stated as I glared at Kunihiko who was flipping through his magazine. I do not understand how he can read those things, I get bored after thirty seconds of looking at them.

"Oh yeah" Akari said happily as she reached into her bag, "we got this for you." My sister handed me a box and I opened it to reveal a gold necklace with a small owl charm on it.

"Thank you," I said smiling. I have always loved owls and my sister likes to buy me owl stuff. I put the box in my bag for safekeeping as Saeki poured himself another glass of red wine.

"Have you found a boyfriend at school yet Naomi?" Saeki asked, "if you want I c-"

"She does not need you in her life" Yamato cut him off.

"I am more mature than those college boys" Saeki smiled.

"Pervert" Ren muttered. I walked behind the bar and looked over Kunihiko's shoulder to see him reading some article about dating. My phone went off and I looked to see a message from Kosugi saying there is a drama club meeting before class tomorrow. I am not going to get much sleep again…

* * *

A/N: This is just the beginning and it is probably bad... hope you guys like it? Fav/Follow/Etc/Potato/I do now know what I am writing anymore?


	2. Phone Call

"You're falling asleep again!" someone yelled and I jumped up to see Kosugi standing there.

"Do you have to yell" I muttered and then yawned. I blinked a few times to see everyone getting ready to go. Did I sleep through the whole rehearsal? I am probably never going to hear the end of this. I just want to go home. Luckily Uncle said I do not have to come in. More sleep for me!

Then again I am also behind on some school work.

So this makes not much of a difference.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Emiko asked walking toward me with Kaiji following behind.

I sighed, "yes I am fine. I just did not get much sleep last night."

"Having trouble sleeping?" Kosugi asked.

"No" I sighed, "I have been working."

"Where?" Emiko asked.

"No where important" I responded as I stood up and stretched, "is the meeting over? I really should be heading home now."

"Fine, but tomorrow you have to stay behind to make up on your time sleeping" Kosugi yelled as I left the room. I walked into someone while walking down the corridor.

"Sorry" I said as I looked up. My eyes widened as I looked at the man. The man standing in front was tall with black hair and matching eyes, he had a slight tan, and was wearing a nice suit. He had a serious expression, which I guessed he hardly ever changed. To sum it up quickly, he was incredibly hot.

"It was my fault" he said awkwardly, "sorry… I am actually looking for two people. Emiko Yamazaki and Kaiji Akizuki." Why is he looking for Emiko? Does it have to do with the bodyguard thing? I should not really care…

"They are just down the hall, last door on your right" I responded trying to keep my voice under control.

"Thank you" he said before heading down the corridor.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

Without changing his expression he turned around and answered, "Daichi Katsuragi, thank you again." Daichi walked away before I could say anything else. A sigh slipped my lips, why is Emiko lucky enough to be acquainted with him? I turned around and continued to leave the school building.

* * *

I stared at the stack of papers I just wrote for school then at the time. It was nearly two in the morning and I had to wake up at seven. I groaned as I quickly went to take a bath then to bed. As I layed in bed I heard my phone go off. I sat up annoyed and picked up my phone. Who is messaging me now? I looked to see it was from Emiko.

Why is she texting me this late at night? It was nearly three now.

"Naomi, can you please meet me asap" the message said with an address. She would not normally do this unless it is important.

I replied with, "okay, going now." I quickly changed and left my apartment. I made sure the door was locked and exited the building. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I took my first step into the cold night. I should have brought my jacket, but I have no time to run back up. I can always run to keep warm. I began to jog toward the address that was a few blocks away. Once I arrived I realized it was a kids park. What is Emiko doing here so late.

"Naomi?" a voice asked and I looked around toward the voice. It was a woman I never seen before. She walked toward me and I realized I was wrong. It was some man in a dress.

"Who are you?" I asked. I never seen this man before. He took out a phone and I quickly recognized it. It was Emiko's phone. How did he get it? I backed away nervously and hit a tree. "Where is Emiko?" I asked.

"Probably home in the Prime Minister's residence" he said walking toward me, "she is unavailable at the moment, so I need a substitute… you." What did he mean by Prime Minister's residence? I cannot think about that right now.

I turned away and began to run away from him. I heard the man chase after me, and he was gaining speed fast. The street was empty, all the stores were closed, and my apartment was still a while away. I became lost in thought and tripped.

Stupid! This is what happens in every horror movie before they…

I stood up and turned around to see the man running toward me gaining speed. I pulled out my phone as I continued to run. I called the last number, Kosugi.

Please answer…

_Ring_

Please have your phone on

_Ring_

Answer it!

_Ring_

It is is life or death

"This is the voi-"

I hung up and tried calling the police this time. Some woman answered and I was able to say "help me" before I was tackled to the ground.

"Got you girl" he said laughing as I watched my phone slide across the ground and into a ditch. I tried to scream for help but he covered my mouth with a sweet smelling cloth.

Why did this have to happen…

I slowly began to lose consciousness.

* * *

I open my eyes with a dull ache in my head. I looked around confused. I was in a small room with no windows and one door that looked as if it was just painted on the wall. Where am I?

I sat up and tried to stand but I felt instantly dizzy and fell back down. I felt the urge to cry. I stood up again, this time successfully, and banged on the door.

"Is someone out there?" I cried to no response. The only response I received was silence.

It was too quiet.

The only thing I heard was the sound of my own breathing.

* * *

"My phone is missing" Emiko said as she went digging into her bag. Drama club was on break and everyone was either eating, talking or on their phone.

"When was the last time you saw it?" Kaiji asked looking over her shoulder into the bag.

"Yesterday before…" Emiko began and went pale, "before the attack. Could he have stolen my phone?"

"We can track it down" Kaiji responded, "it will be ok-"

"Have either of you seen Naomi?" Kosugi interrupted.

"No" Emiko said putting down her bag, "she did not come into class today."

"She called me last night when I was sleeping and she is not answering her phone" Kosugi stated.

Emiko paled as Kaiji responded, "maybe she is just sick? We can go check on her after." Emiko nodded her head with the feeling that Naomi was not sick, and something bad happened. Kosugi's phone began to ring and the display showed the name "Naomi".

"NAOMI WHERE ARE YOU!" Kosugi yelled, "did you sleep in again."

"Umm… who is Naomi? I just found this phone on the street and I am looking for the owner" the female voice responded. The three of them went silent.

* * *

A/N - Thank you for the reviews Guest (here is an update over a month later!... sorry) and Gin D (thank... wait my style of writing? What is my style? O.O). Thanks also Gin D and Ruri7533 for the favs/follows.


	3. Gun Shots

"Hello" I called as I banged loudly on the door with a growing pain in my stomach. I do not know how much time has passed since I was put in this room, or even how long it has been since I was knocked out, but I do know that I am starving. I wonder if anyone at school, or family has realized I am missing. It might take longer for family to realize since I did tell Uncle and Sis that I was going to spend the next week or so relaxing and ignoring them all, especially Uncle and Saeki. I really needed that break, and now I am regretting it full heartedly.

I groaned as I continued to receive the same response, nothing. I leaned on the stone wall and slid down to the cold ground.

I am hungry and tired...

A yawn slipped my lips as I felt my eyelids become more heavy. I hate feeling like this. I want to curl up into a ball and sleep, but at the same time stuff my face with food. I imagined the pasta I had planned to cook for dinner and my stomach growled. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead against them. My eyelids instantly began to close.

My eyelids shot open when I heard a loud bang. I looked around to see nothing has changed. The loud bang sounded like a gunshot. I stood up and heard the shot repeated.

What is going on out there?

* * *

Emiko paced back and forth in her room at the Prime Minister's residence waiting for an update on what was going on. She stopped in front of her mirror and examined it. A nervous expression looked back at her as the door finally opened.

Emiko turned to see Kaiji walking in. She pushed away the thoughts of scolding him for not knocking out of her head as she ran toward him.

"Have you heard anything?" Emiko asked.

Kaiji sighed, "I just only informed the Chief now and he went to go tell the robot. They are going to figure out a plan on what to do next." Tears began fall down Emiko's face as she hugged Kaiji.

"N-naomi is gone, probably even d-d-dead, because of me" Emiko cried into his shirt, "if they wanted me, why did they take her? S-she has nothing to do with any of this! Naomi has no connection to any of it."

"Shh" Kaiji said patting Emiko's back, "she will be okay, everything will be okay."

* * *

A phone began ringing in the dark as Emiko slept. She opened her eyes slightly to see Kaiji standing up with his phone lighting up in his hands.

Walking out of the room he said, "hello." Emiko sat up in bed with a hopeful look. Maybe it was an advancement in the case, maybe they have a clue to Naomi's location. A phone glowed on the bedside table with a low ringtone causing Emiko to jump. Emiko grabbed the phone and answered it quickly with a confused look.

"Hello?" she asked.

The voice, breathing loudly, stated, "hello Emiko, are you looking for your friend." It was a familiar voice, it was the same person from the mall when Kaiji and I were attacked.

"Where is she?" Emiko whispered so Kaiji could not hear.

He laughed, "if you would like to know meet me at the address I text you." Before Emiko can say more there was a loud beep cutting him off. At the same time Kaiji walked in and looked at Emiko surprised.

"You are aw-" Kaiji began before noticing the phone in her lap, "did someone call you?"

Emiko nodded, "but what was your phone call ab-?"

"Emiko, who called you?" Kaiji cut her off and Emiko told him what happened. Kaiji took the phone as it went off, "how did he get your number. You just got this phone today." He read the address and took out his own phone and put the two side by side.

"Chief just called me saying they tracked your old phone to the address he had sent you" Kaiji began, "stay here."

"Where are you going?" Emiko asked jumping out of bed, "I wa-."

"Stay here" Kaiji said before exiting the room leaving Emiko alone and anxious.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling. The gunshots continued at random intervals for the past ten minutes. I had my hands over my ears as the shots seemed to become closer and closer. What is going on out there? I just hope the shots do not end up in here…

I heard footsteps outside and raced toward the door. I raised my hands to bang on the door and stopped. What if it is someone dangerous…

The footsteps stopped in front of the door and I heard strange noises as they tried to open the door. I looked around the room trying to search for something to defend myself and found nothing. I looked down at my belt realizing that is the closest thing I have to a weapon. I took it off and stood beside the door ready to attack and run.

The door opened and I swung.

"Ouch" the man yelled and turned toward me with his gun up. I seen this man before, Daichi Katsuragi. When he saw me he lowered the gun with a small smile on his face.

"Your name is Naomi Ogawa right?" he asked and I nodded my head nervously. Is he working with the man that kidnapped me? No, he cannot be, right?

* * *

A/N - *Insert dramatic music here!*

Thanks Hannah for the review!


	4. My Savior

The small nervous smile that appeared on Daichi's face reminded me of the type of smile you give an animal or child when you try to coax them out of hiding, "come quickly, we need to hurry." I shook my head no, I really do not know if I could trust this man. All I know is that he knows Emiko and Kaiji. Daichi could secretly be working for the kidnappers.

But this can be a chance for me to escape…

Decisions…

"Hurry up" he said but I did not move. He groaned as he rushed over and in one move he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"What the-" I began as I tried to get down.

Daichi yelled, "stop it" and I did. Daichi held my legs with his left arm while he held his gun with his right hand. We were rushing down the corridor and I could not help but feel embarrassed and impressed. Daichi had to be strong if he was able to carry me as if I weighed nothing and run down the corridors. The only problem is I always hated being carried.

"We are almost there" Daichi said as he pushed open a door leading us outside and continued to run to a bunch of parked cars. That is when I saw them; Emiko and Kaiji stood side by side talking to three other men in suits.

Daichi stopped in front of them as I said, "can you put me down now?"

"Sorry" Daichi said as he put me down. I took a wobbly step before Emiko rushed over and hugged me.

"Naomi" she whispered in my ear, her voice sounded as if she was just crying, "I thought you were dead. I am sorry you were pulled into all of this, it is my fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as she let go of me.

It was her fault? How could it be her fault that I was kidnapped? It was not as if she was the person that kidnapped me. They might have used her phone, but still… it could not be her fault… right?

Before I could respond I suddenly felt light headed.

"Ms. Ogawa" Daichi said as everything around me began to look blurry.

The guys that Emiko took a step closer to me as she asked, "are you okay?"

"I do not think so" I muttered as my legs gave in and I fell backward into Daichi. Everything began to fade as I heard someone call for an ambulance.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a bright white ceiling and surroundings. I tried to touch my head but felt as if I was tied down. When I looked at my arms I saw tubes coming out of them. I felt and heard my heartbeat increase as I looked around the room to see no one else. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound would come out.

That was when the door opened revealing Akari, Ren and Kuni.

"You are finally awake" Akari said before rushing over to the chair beside my bed. The two men followed behind her, Ren with his normal sleepy expression and Kuni looking anxious as he saw my predicament. "What happened, nobody will tell us anything" Akari began, "you wouldn't answer your phone for a few days and the next thing we know some man named Katsuragi is calling us saying you are in the hospital."

I responded, "I… I do not know." My throat hurt from it. It is sort of true. I still do not understand why I was kidnapped, and I would probably not tell her everything anyway. If I told her I was kidnapped she would probably tell our parents who would freak out and try to get me to come back home. They were not fully excited about me getting my own place in the middle of the city.

Kuni sighed and asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Okay I think" I responded trying to sit up. Ren put his hand on my shoulder to stop me as Akari took the bag I just realized they brought.

She took out a overstuffed teddy bear from it, "this is from everyone. Takao picked it out, they wanted to come but were busy." I felt my cheeks redden as I thought about Takao picking out the bear.

"Tell him I said thank you" I said as they put it on the table beside my bed.

"Doctor just told us we can not stay long because you need your rest" Akari began, "so we should get going. But I will tell everyone that you are okay."

I nodded my head then asked, "have you told mom and dad yet?"

"No, we were waiting till you were better to not scare them" Kuni began, "even though we should have."

"Thank you" I said.

"Bye" my sister said before giving me a sort of hug it was hard due to the tubes, "be back later. Text me if you need anything." Ren smiled before following my sister out of the room. I knew my sister would not stay that long since she never really liked hospital rooms. Kuni walked over and took her seat.

"So are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

I smiled, "I said I think."

"Okay, well is there anything you need?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I truthfully do not know what I need mostly because I just woke up."

Kuni nodded his head and stood up, "I will tell the doctor and the security guard you woke up. But he probably already knows.

"Security guard?" I asked confused. Why would he have to tell the security guard I was awake.

Kuni looked at me curiously, "I wanted to ask you about that also but you probably do not know either… This was not the first time we came to see you. Each time we have their has been a guard outside the door, not the same one. They refuse to tell us the meaning of it."

"Do they do that normally?" I asked.

Kuni shook his head thoughtfully, "no, but now that I think about it they look more like cops. Have you broken some laws?" My eyes widened and I shook my head no. A cop waiting outside my door? Why? "Well I should go before they leave me, I am the chaperone today."

"Bye" I said as he left and the door closed. I sighed and after a few seconds it opened again revealing a small smiling brunette man. He looked like a security guard or a cop. Wait, he looks familiar… Wasn't he one of the guys talking to Emiko outside?

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Naomi I am Sora Hirosue" he said sitting down in the chair, "how are you doing? Chief and everyone will be here soon to brief you on everything."

"Good and what?" I said confused as he leaned closer to me smiling.

"What colour are your eyes?" he asked ignoring my question.

"Blue?"

"They are beautiful" he said smiling.

I looked at him confused, "thanks…?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Stop it!" a voice yelled as the guy hit Sora in the back of his head. I looked up at my savior to see it was Daichi again.

"Hey" Sora yelled in retaliation.

A voice from behind them asked, "are you so desperate you will flirt with girls in hospital beds?" The person walked over to reveal a tall brunette man that looked like he could be a model or something.

"No" Sora said turning red.

"Hello" another man walking over stated and I could not help but feel like I have seen him before. After the three of them walked in two more familiar faced rushed in, Emiko and Kaiji.

Daichi began, "now that we are all here we need to tell you something important…"

* * *

A/N - Hope you guys like it so far ^_^!

Thank you Monso. S for the review. Thank you GlitteredSnow, and Monse S. for the fav/follows, Necormancer666 for the fav and XYukichix, and ariannapotter for the follow!


	5. Homebound

I walked out of the hospital and sighed. I could finally go home and put all of this behind me. I still could not believe everything that happened recently. I was kidnapped and learned that I am friends with Prime Minister's daughter. I am still confused to why they kidnapped me if they were going after her, maybe as some blackmail or something?

I looked around the road and then down at my phone. Kuni said he would pick me up from the hospital once I was released, and I messaged him an hour ago saying I was going home soon. Finally my phone went off and Kuni called me.

"Hello" I said once I brought my phone to my ear.

Kuni talked quickly, "sorry I cannot pick you up. Some emergency happened at the company and I really have to go check on it. Is there any ot-"

"It's okay. I can find another way home," I began, "I could probably even walk home if need be."

"I am sorry, I have to go now" he responded, "be safe and message me when you get home."

"Okay, good luck, bye" I said and he said his own goodbye before I hung up the phone. So I guess I have to walk home, more time to think I guess. As soon as I began to walk up the block a car pulled up beside me. I turned to see Takao smiling in the drivers seat.

"They let you out today?" he asked and I felt my cheeks blush as I nodded my head, "are you waiting for someone?"

"No, not anymore… Kuni said he was going to pick me up but he has a work thing and… why are you here?" I asked. I was surprised by not only his presence but his car. I knew he had a car, but I never actually seen him drive before. He usually walks places.

Takao's cheeks reddened as he looked down nervously, "I sort of came to see how you were doing. I brought some snacks for you actually." I looked at the passenger side chair to see a box of what I guessed to be sweets from a bakery that I kept saying I wanted to go to. "So if you are not busy, do you want to umm… spend some time together? Maybe go down to Long Island or something? Unless you want to go home and rest, which is reasonable after everything."

"I was actually going home, I miss my own bed" I began turning red, and before I could stop myself I asked, "would you look to come over?"

Takao smiled at me and said, "sure." My phone went off again as I opened the passenger side door. I looked to see Emiko's name pop up.

"Hello" I said as I got into the car.

"Naomi? We just heard you got out of the hospital today" she said, "what are you doing now? The bodyguard's wanted to talk to you."

"I am sort of busy at the moment" I said as my cheeks reddened as Takao drove down the street, "maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, I will tell Daichi and the others, around noon?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Okay, bye" Emiko said.

I said "bye" as I hung up the phone and turned toward Takao who was concentrating on driving. He looks hot when he is conc-

What am I thinking of?

I felt my cheeks red as I stared out the window realizing we were already at my house. The two of us exited the car and walked to my apartment. I opened the door and it looked like a tornado went through it. Did someone sneak into the apartment when I was gone? Most of the stuff looked like it was still there, could it have been the cops looking for leads?

"Your place looks… interesting" Takao said as he walked in and laughed, "reminds me of Saeki's." This is the first time he has ever been to my place and it looks like this. This is too embarrassing…

I groaned, "it doesn't normally look like this…"

"It's okay" he said as I began to clean up a little and he put the box on the coffee table and helped.

"You do not have to" I said.

He smiled, "it is okay. Also I think it is clean enough for now…"

"Are you thirsty? I can make some tea" I suggested.

"It's okay, water is fine" he said and I headed to the kitchen to get two cups. That is when I notice a note on the fridge.

"Sorry about the mess - Sora Hirosue"

That name… he was one of the bodyguards. So I guess my hypothesis was correct, not a robber.

"Are you okay?" Takao asked walking over and I quickly crumpled up the paper.

"Yeah, just found a note" I said rushing to make the two cups of water.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing to worry about" I said handing him a cup of water and he smiled. I felt my cheeks redden. He really does have a cute smile.

"Let's go eat then," he said as he turned back toward the living room, "after the hospital and cleaning you are probably hungry."

"Y-yeah" I stuttered nervously as I followed him. The two of us sat next to each other on the couch as he opened the box. The delicious smell of baked goods surrounded us. The box contained few different types of cookies that all looked delicious. Takao laughed and I looked at him with a confused look.

"You looked like a little kid for a second" he said.

I retorted with, "I am not a little kid though."

"I know" Takao said as his cheeks reddened a little and so did mine.

"Umm" I said as I looked into the box to change the subject, "I do not know where to start."

"I heard this one is really delicious," he said pointing at a green cookie with pink frosted lines. I picked up the cookie and took a bite.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for delay! Follow my tumblr for more voltage stuff- clockworkwand . tumblr . com**

**Thanks for reviews/fav/follows!**


	6. I Need A What?

"So what is it that you guys wanted to talk about?" I asked nervously as I sat down. I looked around the room and sighed, never in a million years would I have thought I would end up here now. I was in the Prime Minister's home.

"Ms. Ogawa," a voice said and I turned to meet the bright eyes of Katsuragi. He continued to speak but everything went through one ear and out the other. I tried to act like I was listening but I could not concentrate, I was still stuck on what occurred last night.

* * *

"_Thank you again," I said as I began to clean up the table._

"_It is no problem," Takao said jumping up, "let me help you clean up."_

"_It is okay," I said but I was too late. Before I could finish my statement Takao was already taking the cups to the kitchen and turning on the water. I took the empty box from the bakery and brought it to the kitchen while I looked at the label one more time. I need to remember this place for next time. I threw out the box and turned to see Takao washing the cups._

"_You know you do not hav-" I began._

_Shaking his head he said, "I know, but you also just got out of the hospital. You should relax and I want to help you."_

"_Thanks," I muttered as the blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked away to avoid his gaze as he turned toward me._

_I felt his eyes on me for a few seconds before he ask, "are you okay Naomi? You look red… maybe you sh-"_

"_I am fine" I exclaimed as I rushed over toward the fridge and took out a bottle of tea, "I just need something to drink." Takao smiled at me as he finished washing the dishes and turned his body toward me with his lower back leaning on the counter and his arms crossed._

"_How are you feeling? Takao asked me with a gentle smile that made my heart melt._

* * *

"Ms. Ogawa, are you okay with the plan?" Katsuragi repeated and I blinked my eyes in a daze.

"Umm… sorry…" I muttered, "what was the plan?" Katsuragi sighed in annoyance as the other bodyguards and Emiko giggled.

"The plan is you, Ms. Ogawa, will be under bodyguard protection until the culprits that kidnapped you are caught," Subaru stated.

My eyes widened, "I thought the people were caught already? Who did you guys ca-"

Before I could finish my ran Katsuragi cut me off and said, "the culprits that were apprehended were only henchmen. We did not catch the leader of the crime ring that is looking to destroy the Prime Minister. We believe after what happened recently that you, like Emiko, are in danger so we want to keep you under 24/7 protection." It felt like someone put an icecube in my heart and now my blood was running cold.

"24/7 protection?" I muttered as I looked at the guys in the room, "how?"

"One of us will watch over you until the leader is caught," Katsuragi stated,"you can choose who you want for protection." I looked at the guys still in shock. How can I have one of them watch me 24/7? How would I even explain this to my family? What about…

* * *

"_Bye," I said as Takao and I stood at the door. He smiled at me as he went to turn away but stopped._

"_Naomi, I was wondering something…" he asked nervously avoiding my gaze._

"_Yes?" I responded confused. Why is he so nervous? I could not help but find it cute._

"_Umm…" Takao said looking me in the eyes, "will you like to go on a date this weekend? I understand if you do not after being in the hospital."_

_I felt my cheeks redden and I nodded my head, "yes, I would love to."_

_Takao smiled at my response, "okay, I will message you later about more details. You should get some rest. Goodnight Naomi."_

"_Goodnight Takao" I said with a stupid smile plastered on my face. I cannot believe this just happened._

* * *

"Umm… do I need to choose now?" I asked as I tried to push back the inevitable.

"It will be easier to make plans the quicker you choose" Katsuragi answered.

"It is understandable if you want to wait, it is a lot" Mizuki said as he walked over and sat down besides me.

"You can just choose me, we can have fun together" Sora said taking the seat on my other side. Sora winked at me as Subaru hit him in the head.

"If she chooses anyone it would be me" Subaru responded. Kaiji rolled his eyes as he stood besides a laughing Emiko and Katsuragi looked slightly embarrassed at his team.

"If I have to choose now, I will choose…" I began.

* * *

A/N - It should be obvious who Naomi is going to choose, but suspense is so much fun. I hope you guys like it!


	7. So Close

"If I have to choose now," I began, "I guess I would have to choose you sir."

"Me?" Katsuragi asked staring at me confused.

I nodded my head, "you already saved my life before so why not?"

"Awe," Sora said sadly.

"At least you chose Daichi if you weren't going to choose me," Subaru said as he rested his hand on my shoulder, "he is good enough."

"Now that this has been settled," Daichi began as his cheeks reddened and he yelled, "get back to work." The bodyguards went back to doing their jobs while Emiko and Kaiji left the room and Daichi gestured for me to follow him, "so now we will be making a plan. We believe it will be safer if you stay here at the prime minister's residence. You will not be alone because Ms. Yamazaki will be here too." I stared at him in shock as I remembered the plan I made for this weekend. We stopped outside the office door and Daichi closed the door.

"I have a question, what if I have a plan to do something?" I asked.

"For safety reasons it would be best to cancel if possible," Daichi said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "do you have plans?"

"Yes... I sort of had a date planned," I replied nervously.

Daichi sighed, "is there anyway you can cancel it?" I have been waiting for this for too long. I cannot just cancel it. My cheeks reddened as I looked down at my feet. I could not tell him that; it is too embarrassing to say aloud especially to a guy I barely knew. "If not I would have to join you on the date," he stated and I imagined Daichi as a third wheel on the date and laughed. How would Takao react to that? Wait, how would I explain this to Takao? Damn.

"I-I don't know," I muttered.

"I would watch you from afar so you would get your privacy," Daichi stated, "you do not need to worry about me interrupting your date."

I looked up at Daichi and smiled, "that sounds good. Is it alright though?"

Daichi nodded his head, "it will be fine. I will probably need to do some background research into the guy first, what is his name?"

"He's a good man," I stated.

"Name"

"Takao Maruyama," I replied, "he is a lawyer."

"Okay," Daichi said as he wrote the name down, "do you have any more questions?" I hesitated before shaking my head no. "Okay, a room has been set up for you next to Ms. Yamazaki's" Daichi began as we walked down the corridor, "for now we are going to go to your apartment to pick up essentials and anything else you would need."

"Okay," I said as we exited the building.

* * *

I lied down on the bed uncomfortably. I am not saying the bed itself was uncomfortable, it was the most comfortable bed I have ever layed on, but… I do not know what so say. It just feels abnormal for me to be on this bed. I sighed as I rolled onto my side and stared at the wall as my phone went off. I picked it up to see Takao calling.

I smiled as I answered the call, "hey."

"Hi Naomi," Takao said, "are you busy?"

"No, I am free at the moment," I replied.

"Good," Takao said, "I was wondering if we could talk about next weekend."

"Sure," I said as I rolled onto my back, "umm… do you have any ideas?"

Takao laughed, "I know a good place to have dinner, unless there was something specific you want to do?"

"No," I said smiling, "what place?"

"Surprise," Takao responded, "do you want me to meet you at your place around six tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said and froze. Wait, at my house… I forgot about the situation already. What will Daichi say about this?

I sighed as Takao asked, "is something wrong?"

"Oh no, everything's fine!" I nearly yelled as someone knocked on the door, "hey can I talk to you later?"

"Umm… sure, but are you sure you are ok-" Takao began.

"I will talk to you over the weekend," I cut him off, "I can't wait, bye." I hung up the phone and rushed to the door. I opened it to see the man I was thinking about earlier, Daichi. "Is something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow," he stated.

"Mind reader," I gasped.

"Huh."

"Nothing," I smiled nervously.

Daichi sighed, "what time tomorrow?"

"Six," I answered.

"Okay, do you know wh-" he began to ask.

I cut him off and said, "he wanted to meet me at my place. He wouldn't tell me the location of the date, he said it was a surprise." Daichi sighed as he became lost in thought for a few minutes.

"It is okay," Daichi stated, "I will follow you two."

"So I can't tell him about you," I asked.

"It is better if you keep the situation quiet," Daichi said with a smile, "so we will leave here at five." I nodded my head as he listed the plan; his message went through one ear and out the other.


End file.
